My Nightmare
by CherryBlossom465
Summary: What happens when the love of your life betrays you? Will she be able to recover from this nightmare? NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** **️ this could get dark, there will be domestic violence, there might be some graphic scenes and I know people have lived through these kind of event so there will be a trigger warning before hand so if you would like to skip it you will have a warning before hand. Also want to say that those who have survived domestic violence are amazingly strong and I'm so happy you go out and I hope you found peace and love.**

 **If you ever suffer from these kind of things please seek help, if you ever need someone to talk to you can send me a message and I'll be more than happy to listen.**

 **Don't worry it gets happier as we go on (:**

The new young head of the hospital sat in her office finishing some paper work, she looked at the clock and it was time for her to go home. She hurried and grabbed her things making her way out the door, tonight was there one year anniversary and she was so excited to make him dinner and surprise him. She made it home before Sasuke did and started on his favorite dinner, she knew he'd be training and he liked a hot bath ready when he got home so she went a head and started it that way it would be perfect when he got home. Everything was almost ready when she heard the door open, he came in and dropped his bag by the door kicking off his muddy shoes. He didn't say a word and just made his way to the bathroom when he knew a hot bath would be waiting for him, he waved his hand in the water and frowned because it was a little on the cold side. He didn't know why he was with her sometimes, she always tried to do things for him but she always did it half assed.

She was the only that still loved him after he turned his back in the village, he didn't have any other choice and if he wanted to rebuild his clan he needed some help in order to do that. Everyone that have "loved" him before either found someone else or moved on from him, he was hoping that there might have been others but there weren't there was only Sakura. He couldn't stand her, she always fussed over him, she stilled lusted after him followed around like a lost puppy and he hated it. He hated it when she would touch him, he hated the way she always tried to pry when he didn't want to talk.

He looked at the water and smiled a little, he rounded the corner towards the kitchen where he knew she would be making his favorite dinner.

"Sakura." He said coldly, she turned to meet his gaze and he waved her into the bathroom,"touch the water."

"Sorry, I guess I made it too soon. I thought you would be back sooner than when you did, I could always redo-" she was cut short when he shoved her hard face first into the water. Water flew up her nose as her head met the bottom of the tub, she shot up giving her boyfriend a dirty look, "Sasuke what the hell are y-"

He grabbed her neck causing a squeak, her face twisted in horror as his eyes blazed red "You know I can't stand the sound of your voice for much longer." A wicked grin appeared on his face as slammed her back down into the water holding her there for a few seconds, not long enough to kill her but long enough to scare her. He watched her pink hair swirl in the water, as her white shirt became transparent he could see the black bra she underneath. He yanked her up and watched her gasp for air, her pink hair clung to her wet face.

"Not again, please I'm sorr-" he shoved her down again as knock on the net his ears.

Frowning he pulled her, "Don't move." He left her there to see was at the front door.

He returned chasing off whoever was at the door, "You've been summoned to see the hokage." He grabbed her pulling her out and slamming her up against the wall, "Don't tell anyone what happened here, do you understand me?"

She nodded numbly as she shoved her out the door, something inside of him felt so right while a small felt bad for what he did but the feeling he had felt better than feeling bad. Couldn't help but like how it felt to dominate Sakura like that, the look of fear that was painted on her face, he liked feeling her struggle underneath his grip. He smiled as he climbed in the shower. For once he couldn't wait for her to come back home.

She ran all the way to the young Hokage's office, she wondered what he wanted this late but at that point she didn't care she was happy he needed her. Little did he know he might have just saved her life, she didn't know what she did make Sasuke snap like that, he seemed to enjoy seeing her cower in fear of him. She shook her head of these thoughts as she ran to through the door, she spotted the young goofy blonde behind his desk, flashing his toothy grin that quickly disappeared.

"Sakura?" He started to but she waved her hands making him sit back down.

"I figured I'd squeeze a little cardio in on my way here, so what's up?" She asked.

"I was honestly wondering if you could help with some paper work." He looked away embarrassed that he had to ask for her help.

He laughed, "Of course I'll help you." She moved to the other side of the desk and began to sift through some of the papers.

Naruto got up and grabbed the chair that was on the other side of the desk and set it next to his so she had a place to sit while she worked, "I appreciate it, I honestly thought you would be mad at me if I asked. It's not that I was paying attention it's just there's so much. I don't know how they kept up with it all." He scratched the back of his head and laugh nervously looking over at the cute pinkette, he noticed her hair was wet and that the back of her black shirt was soaked.

He got up and walked over to his bag and grabbed a towel and threw it on her head as he sat down, he felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she gratefully took the towel and dried her wet hair, "it wasn't as dry as I thought it was when I left the house." She mused. The towel his the look of fear that flashed through her eyes as she thought about the reason her hair was wet in the first place.

"Do you think people change a lot from when they were younger?" She blurted out taking him by surprise.

He could tell something was on her mind but didn't want to pry too much, "Hm. You've changed from when we were in the academy, you use to be scared of everything, you didn't believe in yourself even though you were amazing; but now you're super confident, not scared of anything, and you're super skilled at what you do. Somethings don't change like your heart for instance, you've always been a caring person, you've always as a good heart and you've always been extremely smart."

She blushed hard as he finished and couldn't help but flash a toothy grin of her own, they worked in a peaceful silence for a few hours putting a pretty good dent in the mountain of work he had to do. He offered to walk her home but she declined and told him to go home to his girlfriend Hinata. She made her way home but made sure to take the way; for once she wasn't excited to go home. As she twisted the door handle, she wasn't ready for awaited her on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger warning! If you do not wish to read you may skip forward I will put END TRIGGER at the end of the scene.**

"Where the hell were you?" He growled grabbing her and twisting it behind her back, she yelped as he twisted harder.

"I was helping Naruto with paper work, why are you doing this to me. What did I do to you?" She said defeated.

"I only needed you for one thing Sakura and you haven't fulfilled that need yet." She knew what he meant but they were waiting until they got married, they nothing agreed on that she began to tell him that when he delivered a low blow, " I never want to marry you Sakura."

He pulled her into the bedroom throwing her face down on the bed, he reached behind him binding her hand together, "STOP SASUKE PLEASE STOP!" He grinned at the terror that filled her voice, she was scared and that's just how he wanted it.

He flipped her over placing a gag in her mouth before placing tape over her lips. He leaned forward kissing the tape, leaning back he smiled. He moved to tie her feet together as well, he reached a knife on the beside table and cut the clothes off her body leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched the man she loved so many years enjoy what he as doing to her, all she's ever done is try to love the broken man and make him feel whole again, why was he doing this to her? He ran his fingers over her soft skin, he smiled as goosebumps spread across her skin. He reached forward grabbing her face to make her look into his glowing red eyes, he licked his lips as he looked over her almost naked form. He grabbed the middle of her bra and pulled mockingly at it and watch her try to move away from his touch, he caught a peak of the tender flesh underneath but he wasn't ready for that.

He traced a kunai over her soft skin, leaving little cuts where he wanted "Orochimaru taught me these tricks, I guess I could never admit it then but I truly enjoy causing others pain."

He tortured her over the next several hours, he would cut her and when he grew tired of that he would hit her repeatedly. By now her hands and legs were tied to the bedpost, her body covered in sweat and blood, she could breathe as he disappeared from the room. She heard the sound of running water shortly after and her body tightened again, he reappeared with the same sinister smirk on his face as he did the last time. He untied her from the bed and finally took the tape and gag out and offered her some water. She gulped it down as he pulled her to the bathroom, the tub was almost full and shoved her forward like last time sending her crashing into the water. This time the water was tainted with the blood from her body, he pulled her up making her sit still. He reached over pulling her bra off as he pushed her down to pull off her panties, she cried out as he pulled them off but nothing but the sound of bubbles hitting the surface as heard. He pulled her up again send his lips crashing down hers, he let his hand wonder over her curves on her chest, he grabbed her breast roughly causing her to yelp. He pulled back to see the same fearful look he's seen the whole night, he leaned her back slowly.

"Take a deep breathe, Sakura."

"Sasuke no please st-"

He pushed her under and watched as she didn't move for several seconds, the water made her breast bounce a little, her long pink hair swirled around in the water like before sending chills up his spine. Her green eyes were open and full of fear as the blurry figure before held her in place, she tried to pry his hand off her chest so she could come up for air but he wasn't budging. He mind raced as her lungs burned and ached for air, just as her vision blurred he pulled up.

He didn't give her time to recover before he flipped her over on all fours, he got behind her and placed his member between her folds as she cried out begging him to stop he just pushed his way in. Everything hurt, her body, her lungs, and her heart. He stole the only thing she hadn't given him yet, he took in such a horrible way, everything he's done to her tonight didn't make sense to her. She felt her body rise slowly and this time she didn't make a sound, she just took it and because she remained silent he didn't push her back down.

He finally finish and he leg of her arm letting her crash back down in the water, he got out and she surfaced and attempted to crawl out of the tub, tears flowed freely as he laugh at her pitiful state. He left her on the floor and walked out, tears flowed freely down her face as she crawled to the shower to wash him off of her.

 **END TRIGGER.**

This abuse she went on for days, everyday she would come home and he would attack her again, and every night she would heal what could be seen and left the rest to heal on their own. She walked to work with a limp not able to fully heal her dislocated leg, she made her way to her office and sat down and started in on her paper trying to go as slow as possible so she didn't have to go home. Her night was rather busy as she had a few bed checks and one surgery to do, it was only 8 and she was done with everything she needed to do but she was ready to go home yet so she figured she would swing by and see if Naruto needed any help with his work.

She could see the light in his office was still on while the rest of the building was dark, she didn't bother using the door and just went in through the window catching the young hokage off guard, "S-Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I was done with my work and figured I'd see if you need any help with yours." She smiled softly waiting for an answer.

"I'll never turn down help especially from you." His heart fluttered as she pulled the chair around and sat down next time him but his smile disappeared as she reached for a stack of papers and her shirt rode up revealing the marks on her back. She quickly pulled her shirt down and looked at him waiting for him to say something but he never did. She quickly changed the subject knowing he was the marks on her back.

"How are you and Hinata doing?" She asked, as he handed her some papers.

"We could be better honestly, I feel like we've his rut and we're just spinning in circles and she feels the same way, we've tried to find several ways to spice things up but nothing has really worked so far." He looked down at her, a sad expression full his vision.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Is there anything I can do to help.."she trailed off.

He simple shook his and patted her head, they were blissfully unaware of the red eyes burning as they watched the two interact.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat at his big desk, his mind wandering to his female teammate, he hadn't heard from since the night she came to help him two weeks ago. He called a few times and she said she wasn't feeling and was just going to stay home, he tried to check on her but Sasuke always answers the door and said she was sleeping. Something didn't sit right with him but he was being pulled in every direction he didn't have to the time to think about it much, but today it was slow so she was on his mind. He and Hinata called it off about a week ago and he needed someone to talk too, he maybe not have been in love with Hinata but he loved her, if that made any sense. He would always love her but they just didn't go well together, he was out going while she was shy so it made it hard for him to go out and do things with her.

He was pulled from his thoughts as someone knocked on his door, he called for them to come in and it was Sakura's young assistant Tsubaki. She had big doe eyes that were a light shade of blue, her long black hair was pulled back in a braid that went to the middle of her back, she was short but curvy in her black scrubs. Her bangs hung down covering her right eye, he face etched with worry.

"Sorry to bother you, but Sakura hasn't come to work in 2 weeks and I'm worried about her. At first she was answering my calls but now her phones been turned off." She hinged the clipboard she was carrying trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. "Before she left for work the other night I saw her torso and it was littered with cuts and bruises and when I tried to ask her about them she grew anger with me but when I looked in her eyes I could tell she was scared. I think it's her boyfriend, I-I think he's beating her." Tear fell as she finished.

His stomach twisted with fear, _I knew I should've said something._

He slammed his fist on his desk frightening the young girl in front of him, "Damn, I'm sorry. Thank you for telling me." He stood and grabbed his seventh robe and threw it over his shoulders, "I'll head that way right now."

"I want to come too, please." Tears left her eyes and they were now determined to help her friend and her boss.

He didn't argue as she followed him into the Uchiha compound, the house was dimly lit and the front door was wide open. He motion for the girl to stay outside and watch for any sign of some coming, he opened the door and made his way inside. His heart raced at the condition of the house, the furniture was flipped over, there were holes in the walls and floors.

 **TRIGGER WARNING**

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he entered her bedroom, he almost lost his lunch as he walked closer to her motionless body. She was bound to a wooden chair, she was gagged and blindfolded. She was completely naked, blood covered her beautiful face and body, his heart ached as he moved closer, her hair was caked in dried blood. Tears fell as he cut the ropes that bound her to this nightmare, he pulled the gag and blindfold off, and she lost it. She started screaming and kicking him thinking he was Sasuke, his heart broke as he cradled her naked form in his arms.

"It's me, it's only me Sakura. I'm here now, nothing else is going to happen, I promise, I'm going to take you out of here okay?" He whispered in her ear in a few more times and she finally stopped fighting and just began to sob. He wrapped her in his cloak and carried her out of the house, he heard Tsubaki gasp at the sight of her boss clinging to him. Her body was broken, her spirt was broken, and her heart had been ripped out of her chest. When he made it to the hospital she was out cold.

 **END**

He issue a nation wide manhunt for the man that attack his best friend, he even issued a protective detail to sit outside her hospital room since she was probably going to be there for awhile. Her ribs were broken, some of her fingers and toes as well, they needed to monitor the water that found its way into her lungs to make sure she didn't die of dry drowning. She had a severe concussion, and a few severe cuts, but her mental state was causing most of the concern, he made his way into her to see her staring emotionlessly out the window.

Tsunade walked in shortly after he sat down, " Has anything changed?" He asked softly, expecting the same answer has he got the night before.

The blonde shook her head and her way over to her student, "I honestly don't know if she's ever going to snap out of this, the man she loved most in the world betrayed her. He stole everything from her, her sense of safety, her love, and her innocence. Her mind spirit are crushed, so crushed she didn't even react to a word I said. The only reaction I get is if I say his name, fear will flash through her eyes and then it's gone, just like that and then we're back to this emotionless shell of a person."

He hung his head in defeat as she finished looking over her former student and leaving the room muttering to herself about possible ways to help her, he raised his eyes to meet her emotionless stare and he couldn't take it.

He sat on the bed grabbing her shoulders making her look at him, "Sakura, come back to me please. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry I couldn't stop it, I'm sorry I didn't say something that night. I'm sorry, I need you to come back to me, I miss you." He wrapped his arms around the still girl and continued, " _I love you Sakura, please come back to me."_

He pulled back to see a tear falling from her now dark green eye, but his heart sank even more because she was still in the same state, but she heard him. She had to of heard him.

 _ **I might now how to help her.**_

 _What do I have to do Kurama._

 _ **A/N I'm debating on whether or not to just wait until it's over or just upload all these at once.**_

 _ **If I do happen to overload you with it all I hope you like what I have so far and I hope you'll tell me what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**If you made it through the roughness of the first three chapters and you like fluff then you'll like the chapters ahead! Thank you for sticking with this far, this something I've been sitting of for awhile but was afraid to write something dark like this and worried no one would like it.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!**

She was trapped in her own mind, the event were on replay never getting her a moment to breath. She tried and tried and tried to figure out what she did to deserve this, she had always cared deeply for Sasuke. She wanted nothing more than to be with him and help him but he always turned her away, always ignoring her, he never tried to her when they were younger. She wandered around in the contents of her mind searching for a way out of the darkness that trapped her within her mind. No matter which way she turned it was more and more of things she wanted to forgot, things she didn't want to relive. Memories of Sasukes cold demeanor towards her flashed through her mind, he never smiled at her, he never gave her a shred of attention, he never noticed her.

 _He never loved me, he never wanted to marry me, he had no other options other than me. What did I ever do to make him hate me so much, what did I do._ The though echoed in her mind as the horror of the memories replayed in her mind. She could hear a familiar voice cutting through the darkness she was trapped in. She ran towards the direction it came from only to fine more darkness, sobs broke out as she ran faster trying to find away out of this nightmare.

 _Naruto! Please help me! I'm over here! She cried out. Please..I don't want to be alone anymore._

The images changed to something more peaceful, they were of him, his smile. The way he always looked at her, the look of love and appreciation, he always protected her and he was always there for her. Memories played of all the times he risked his life to save her and keep her out of harms way, they showed the pain in his eyes as realized his love for her would never be returned.

He watched as her body jolted, Tsunade was doing everything she could to bring Sakura back. Her mind had become a prison trapping her conscious mind inside in a self destructive attempt to protect herself. He held her shoulders and the nurses held down the rest of her body to keep her from hurting herself even more.

"Naruto! Please help me! I'm over here!" His heart broke as her panicked cried for help filled his ears. " I don't want to be alone anymore." She whimpered.

"Sakura, can you hear me? You're not alone and you've never been alone, you've always had me. Come back to me Sakura, follow my voice and come back. Please" his voice broke as he begged her to come back him, it's been weeks since she was admitted to the hospital and this was their last hope of snapping her out of pain her current state.

Her body jolted again as her eyes flew open, a blood curdling scream ripped through her throat "Get off of me, please get off of me!" Tsunade let go as did the nurses, he stated close to her trying to make her look at him but she wouldn't.

She jumped out of her hospital bed ripping the IVs out as she moved away from the crowd of people in her room, she back herself into a corner and slid down the wall as Tsunade ushered everyone out of the room. He slowly made his way towards the frightened girl sitting on the floor balled up in a weeping heap, she flinched when his finger tips grazed her arm causing him to pull his hand away. He sat across from her unknowing of what to do or what to say as she cried, he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her lightly and pulled her into his chest, she didn't fight it this time. She let him wrap his arms around her and hold her, soon she stopped crying and the shaking stopped. He moved her back to the bed laying her down gently, he sat on the edge of her bed still not knowing what to say.

"You've always been there to rescue me haven't you?" She has a soft smile that made his heart skip a beat, "You've never hesitated to rush into a dangerous situation if it meant saving me. You e never left my side and you e always been there when I really needed you."

He placed a hand on cheek moving his thumb up and down, " I can't loose you, I've loved ever since we kids but I always knew you didn't feel the same way so I tried to move on but never let me. I hated seeing you hurt, I hated seeing you cry, and I hated seeing you upset and I always felt like I had to something to put a smile on your face. You meant and still mean the work to me Sakura, I would do anything for you, I would run into a burning building for you."

Her eyes filled with tears of happiness, shouldn't could help but smile as her eyes closed. She was tired and tried to fight but wasn't able to keep the desperately needed sleep at bay any longer. He pulled the blanket up to cover her and moved a chair by the bed to stay with her for the night

He finally got comfortable when he heard a few whimpers, he opened his blue eyes to see her clenching the sheet of her bed and sweat coating her body. He grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear, the stirring stopped but as a result she wouldn't let him him go. He crawled next to her wrapping his arms tightly around her small form, he felt her body relax and breathing was less panicked.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep and the last thing he heard was something he never expected to hear from her.

 _I love you too Naruto._


	5. Chapter 5

He was still on the run, it's had been about a month since came home to find Sakura was gone. He went to go grab some stuff from the store, he remembered leaving her bound when he left and there was only one person who would've come over and freed her. He couldn't stand the man that called himself his best friend either, he was another that constantly followed him around. When he went to get stronger damnit he didn't follow him there too, he destroyed one of the bases, he brought her a long with him and some look a like. He slammed his fist against a nearby tree, he took his toy from him, he watched Sakura as she walked through the little market. He knew Tsunade was covering for her at the hospital under she was ready to come back, all he had to do was catch her alone one time but that idiot never left her side why does he always try and take away the things that make him happy.

She turned to look at the little wooded area behind the market, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked before giving up and turning back to what she was doing, she was on her way to see Naruto and bring him some ramen for dinner. As she made it to his door and knocked, some people filed out of the room as he told her to come in; he perked up when he saw it was her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she handed him his bowl of food, she had been recovering well and he didn't want to say something that could cause her to back track. It's been a long road to get her to where she could finally smile and venture out during the day on her own, it was that long ago that she was still scared of her own shadow.

- _Flashback-_

 _He was at work when the hospital released Sakura and she went home, he didn't know why felt the need to return home until she told him she didn't have anywhere to stay. He went to find her stand in the door way if her bedroom looking at the aftermath of what transpired._

" _Sakura, you don't have to do this I can hire so-" she waved her hand to stop and started picking the trash that was left behind._

" _It's something I need to do, don't ask me why but it's just something I need to do." She picked up the bloody towels, and ripped clothing throwing them away in the trash bag she carried around the room._

 _He didn't understand how she walked around the room like she was, he took one look and felt sick to his stomach. He shook his head of the memories that danced in his mind, shrugging off his coat he decided to help her; he couldn't leave knowing she was doing it alone._

 _ **Small trigger ahead.**_

 _Her body froze as she looked at the chair she was once bound too, the ropes that heal her has been cut off and carelessly thrown on the ground. Her breath hitched in her throat as an unwanted flashback surged through her mind._

 _He muffled cries were music to get his ears as a knife danced on her skin, the knife would cut her sometimes lightly and sometimes he would just feel like drawing blood. She felt the blood run down her arm, she couldn't see anything, she felt her body tighten up as she waited for the next strike to come._

 _She trembled as the cool tip of the knife traced her neck, she held her breath waiting for the next cut to be her last. The knife disappeared as he laughed at her._

" _You're supposed to be a strong kunoichi, but look at you not even putting a fight, you're pathetic. You gave up the first night I beat you, how would you ever be any use on a mission if you can't even put up a fight." He laughed removing the gag allowing her speak._

" _I don't want to fight you, Sasuke." He grew annoyed with her timid answer, he grabbed her face send into he flying to the floor. She screamed as her full weight landed on her back crushing her fingers, she could feel a few snapping from the impact._

 _ **End Trigger**_

 _He watched her face twist in a look of horror, she looked at her bandages hands as the trembled. He quickly walked over pulling her into his arms as he wrapped them around her, "It's over Sakura, nothing else is going to happen I promise." She stopped shaking as she listened to his heartbeat and his voice rumbled through his chest, "go make some tea and I'll take care of this."_

 _He bagged everything up, and took everything outside as he piled everything up she was outside holding a cup of tea. One for him and one for her, he set his down and grabbed a book of matches from his pocket, "Here." He handed her the matches, and gave her a little push._

 _She fumbled at first but she managed to strike on of the matches she flicked it towards the pile of stuff in her yard and watched as it burned, in a weird way she felt a lot better watching everything burn into a pile of ashes. She backed away and stood next to her long time best friend unaware that she told him she loved him a few nights ago at the hospital._

 _-End Flashback-_

"They still have t found him, and it seems that he was spotted in in the village a few nights ago." She slowly sat down, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Oh." She felt defeated, she was finally able to stay in her home after couching hoping from Naruto's and Ino's.

"I'm sorry." His head hung in defeat, "Were trying everything we can but every time we get close he disappears again."

"It's okay, I can't live in fear forever Naruto." She was by his side leaning against his desk smiling down at him.

He was mesmerized by the way the lowering sunlight bounced off her delicate skin, she was beautiful. Her green eyes were sparkling again, he smile was soft and warm, then it struck him. She was starting to look at him the way she use to look like Sasuke, she always had a peaceful loving loving when it came to him and he realized she was looking at him like that.

He stood up standing in front of her, he placed gently cupped her face, he smiled as she leaned into his warm palm. He slowly leaned forward stealing a small but tender kiss from her, she could feel the heat rising to he cheeks turning them a light shade of pink. A sudden knock on the door sent them back to their original places, they grabbed their bowls as Shikamaru walked through the door."

"Sorry to bother you, but I have something you need hear."

 **A/N:**

 **I don't know who added my story to a community but I just wanted to say thank you and thank you those of you who have favorited or followed the story. I was honestly afraid no one would like it and I'm so happy that you do!**

 **You rock, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Theres more to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

So my worstnight happened, i lost wverything i have written for my two stories. *ugly crying* so i need your help, im having trouble remembering what i wrlte so i need some ideas from you guys!

if i pick your idea ill give you the credit!

thank you all for understand and hanging with me, we were working seven days a week for the holiday.

lets get back to it! (:


	7. Chapter 7

"Is everything okay Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Sasuke was spotted twenty smiles away from here, he didn't enter the village and the Anbu scared him away for now. It looks like he's heading towards the Sand, I think you should alert Gara and let him in on the situation or at least tell him Sasuke is now wanted rouge ninja."

Naruto nodded, "I'll send a message at once, are you sure he didn't enter the village, check his home and make sure nothing is missing please."

He nodded and left them alone once again, he looked at the tense girl sitting across from him, "Sakura?"

"I'm okay. I can't fear him, forever can I?" she gave him a soft smile.

She was getting better little by little, she still had nightmares, she still felt like she was being watched wherever she went even when she was at home. She reached out to Tsunade but she was busy helping with the hospital she hasn't been able to talk to her. Her parents were away so she couldn't go there, all she had was Naruto. He was always the one who helped her whenever she needed help, he was always defending her, he was always there when she needed someone to talk to or just needed someone. He would come up to the hospital and check on her and make sure was eating and taking breaks, he always cared for her and use to be so mean to him.

She wasn't always nice to him, she often hurt his feelings and was just rude to him and she regretted it. She always wanted to go back in time and change the way she treated him, but she knew couldn't, but she could make up for it now, she could treat him the way he always deserved to be treated. She often felt like she didn't deserve him, and other would agree with that statement, a lot of people here frowned upon the way she used to treat him.

"What's on your mind?" she looked up pulled from her thoughts and was now standing in front of her.

"Just thinking about you, and the way I treated you back then." She ran a hand through her think pink hair and sighed.

"The past is the past Sakura, why are you thinking about that now?" he asked leaning back on his desk.

"I just, i just feel bad and I don't think anything I could ever do for you would ever make up how I treated you. I feel like I don't deserve you, you do everything and anything you can to protect me and you always have and all I eve do is cause trouble or pull you into my messes." A tear fell from her green eyes.

He looked at her smiled, he knew she never meant any harm when they were kids, they we kids and back then he was a monster to them because they didn't understand the beast that was inside of him. The more time she spent with him the more she got to know him and understand him and before he knew she was his best friend, she would always try to find a way to help him, she always healed him when he was reckless, she took care of everyone around her but herself. She worked hard to get where she was, she always wanted to catch up tp where they were but what she didn't realize is that she passed them in ways she never knew.

"Don't think about that now, we were kids. I know you're going through a lot right now and I know it's hard maybe you should go see Ino or even go see Tsunade at the hospital and talk to someone else about it?" he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled as she leaned into his hand.

"I could go see Lady Tsunade and check up on the hospital." She stood up and gave him a hug and quick peck on the cheek.

She left his office and made her way to the hospital, it was full of life when she walked in the waiting room was full, nurses scrambling around trying to get things under control. She found her way to her office where she knew Lady Tsunade must be, and she was right.

"Ah, Sakura."

She smiled at her former teacher, "How are things going here?"

She looked up from the stack of papers, "It's been busy, we had a few come in for the flu, we just had a botched mission and most of them are here or dead very few walked away with no injuries. We're managing things but I want to know how you're doing."

"I wish I could say that I'm doing better but that would be a lie, I see him in my dreams, I see him when I'm out in public, and I always feel like I'm being watched, even though I know I'm not. I don't know what to do anymore." She sank down to the chair in front of her desk.

"It's not going to be easy, but you will get through this I know you have Naruto to help you, but I want you to understand he can only do so much to help you. The rest you have to do on your own, this is a battle within yourself that only you can fight." She set her pen down and looked at her former student, she was losing weight, her eyes had lost their sparkle, and her hair was frail and losing its shine. "You need to take care of yourself Sakura, Naruto is going to need your help as well. He walked in on the aftermath of what happened to you and almost lost one best friend and lost another one. I know he's probably putting on a brave face for you but you're not the only person who lost someone that day. You need to be there for each other, protect each other and love each other and make sure the other doesn't go down the wrong road."

She looked at her former and knew she was right, she was so wrapped in herself she didn't think of his pain and what he could be going through. They talked a little more and she left to go to his place, the sun had set, and the cool air rustled the leaves on the tall trees. She set a fast pace and made it to his house, she knocked on the door seeing the light flicker on and the door opened. He was in a black pair of pajama pants with no shirt.

"Sakura?" she didn't realize how late it must've been.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled and pulled her inside, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're fine, is everything okay?" his voice rumbled in your chest.

"I came here to ask you the same question." She looked up and met his blue eyes with her green ones.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" he asked still holding her close to him.

"You lost your best friend and witnessed a horrific thing Naruto, it would upset anyone, and I've been so wrapped in what happened to me I didn't think to ask you how you are doing."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and pulled her towards his room so they could lay down, he wrapped his arms around her again and played with her hair, "Seeing you like that, hurt. It hurt a lot, and then to find out that my best friend is the one that hurt you, hurt even more."

She snuggled closer to him her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, it seemed to beat faster as she spoke about what he saw and how it felt, "I'm sorry you had to see that Naruto."

She didn't know what else to say to him, he rolled over and looked her in the eyes, "Don't be sorry, I'm just happy I found you before it was too late."

He placed a hand on her cheek and captured her lips with his, and she kissed him back, this felt right. This kiss was warm and inviting, she could feel the love her had for her in this one simple jester. He pulled away first and smiled at her, she smiled back and tried to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks, but it was no use.

"You always did like my sloppy seconds." That voice sent fear through her body, and anger through his.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" he stood up and growled at his former friend, his eyes burning red.

"I came to take back what is mine, all you have to do is give her to me and i won't rip you to shreds." He stepped forward unsheathing his sword, tip pressed against his neck.

He laughed pushed the sword aside, "Did you really think you could just waltz in here and take her? Did you really think I would let you?"

He was now face to face with his best friend, with the person who attacked the girl he loved most in the world and nothing was going to stop him from the hell he was about to unleash. She stood up grabbing him arm, he turned, and his eyes soften, she knew she was scared but he couldn't stop the rage he felt inside. A low growl slipped from Sasuke and they turned their attention back to him, his eyes burned red watching their every move.

"She is _**mine**_."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to pinksakura271 for being my beta reader and adding a few amazing changes to what i wrote, i look forward on working on this story with you!

Hope you enjoy my lovies thank you for waiting out this hiatus with me.

Naruto's bedroom was in shambles a true battle shattered the place. The fight spilled outside, the pinkette was on her knees screaming for help, cuts littered her body from getting in the middle of the fight trying to stop it, Naruto pushed her down to keep her from getting involved. She crashed to the ground and slide into a nearby shop, the wood splintered as her back collided with the wooden shack. Her vison blurred as the two collided yet again in a monstrous blow.

Sasuke's eyes were bleeding from over use, his shirt was ripped from where Naruto drug his claws across his chest. He was slowly becoming wilder as the fight dragged on, he had control over the nine tails powers, but he was furious and blinded by his own rage. She braced herself on the shack as she stood, "STOP IT!" she screamed.

They turned to her as she stumbled forward, she looked up at the man who attacked her and was now attacking the boy she cared most about in this world. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt him please." She whispered. He smiled a wicked grin and looked over at Naruto whose anger grew, "Sakura, get out of the way. You're not going with him." He growled. "Enough Naruto. If this keeps going, you'll die. You don't even realize the damage that's been done already, you're so blinded by rage you don't even realize how much blood you've lost already. " She tried to keep her voice stern but it shook as she spoke, "I won't watch you die trying to protect me."

She had a plan, it was a shaky one at best, but it was all she had at that moment. She took one last look at Naruto and regretted. Blood covered his body some was his and some wasn't, his facial expression held nothing but hurt. Her chest tightened, and tears threatened to fall, Sasuke threw her over his shoulder and just like that they were gone. "SAKURA!" he cried trying to chase down the crazy Uchiha, but his body finally gave out, "Damnit!" he yelled hitting the ground  
"Naruto, what the hell happened?!" he turned to see Shikamaru running towards him with Ino, Hinata, and Kakashi in tow. "He took her, I couldn't stop her." Ino started to heal his wounds watching him confused. "What do you mean her, don't you mean him?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"No." his voice broke as he spoke, "She went with him to stop us from fighting, and I couldn't stop her. If she dies, it will be my fault." Tears fell from his eyes as he finally broke down.  
He couldn't stop her from leaving with him, he couldn't protect her now and there was nothing he could do in the current state he was in. "Don't worry, we wont loose them." Kakashi was summing his hounds to follow their trail, "You need to get back to the office and issue an alert, stating Sakura was taken by Sasuke. Everyone knows he's rouge now. Everyone will interfere to stop him." They hauled Naruto to his feet and took him to the tower to make the announcement and it was sent to all the villages near and far. Lady Tsunade made a special visit to personally heal Naruto herself.

Ino was glaring down at Naruto as Tsunade sat down impatiently waiting for an explanation. "Naruto you could have stopped her. You idiot, my sister is in the hands of a crazy malicious -" Tsunade places a hand on Ino's shoulder, she looks back at Tsunade ashamed and tries to calm herself.

"Tell me what happened Naruto." His eyes were bloodshot, he ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "She left with him to keep us from fighting anymore, she said that I was to blinded by my rage and that if I continued I would die. I can see now that she was right but there could've been another way, she didn't have to go with him, he'll kill her this time." He leaned forward wiping everything off his desk in a fit of rage, "I couldn't stop her, I let her go, I let her leave the village with a monster who wants to hurt her, who wants to watch her die by his hands."

"Calm down, do you remember what I taught you?" They looked up to see Jiraiya standing in the doorway, "You have to try and remain calm, the moment you lose control is the moment the enemy wins and right now from the sound of things you can't afford for the enemy to win."  
If there was one person that could talk some sense into him it was Jiraiya, he spent a lot of time training and he was the father he never had. He always looked out for Naruto when he was younger and believed in him when no one else thought he could control the nine tails; he was one of the few people that wasn't afraid of him.

"Naruto, we have a lead on their location and where they might be heading." Shikamaru followed by Ino, Hinata and Kakashi placed a map on his desk and they gather around, "You remember when we raided Orochimarus old base? They abandoned it after that and there hasn't been any reported activity in the area since then. Well the hounds are following him now and based off the direction he's going, he's headed to the old abandoned base." She was dropped on the hard ground, she grunted as she sat up and looked at Sasuke. Her blood ran cold as he smiled down at her, he pulled some roped out of his pouch and bound her wrists together. "Is that necessary, I came willingly." She grunted as he pushed her down and stuck his knee in her back.

With out saying a worse he pulled her to her feet, wrapped a piece of clothe around her eyes and threw her back over his shoulder. His mind was flooding with things to do to her when he got to his destination, he would make them pay. He turned as the brush behind him rustled, he could sense strong charkas heading his way. He growled knowing he could carry her and out run them, he picked up the pace and crossed a small river and decided he would have to speed up his process before they got to him, he wanted to watch her die and he wanted to be the one to do it.  
He couldn't explain why he wanted her to watch her die but the urge to kill her was to strong to ignore, he dropped her again and pulled her blindfold off, her eyes widen in fear as the water rushed by. He took pleasure in knowing she was afraid, he could see the panic take over even as she tried to fight it.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he knelt down and push a few strands of pink hair out of her face, "Are you scared?" "I'm not scared of you." She growled. He smirked and pulled her towards the river, a small gasp escaped her lips as the cold water hit her body, "LET HER GO!" He laughed holding a kunai to her throat, the waist deep water flowing around them, "That's laughable. I'm impressed you managed to find us so fast." Although his face was twisted anger his eyes remained blue, "Did you think I would just let you take her without a fight?" "Naruto..." she whispered his name, she didn't want to watch him get hurt again. "I can tell you're not here alone, and neither am I, this can go one of two ways Naruto. You call them off and I'll call them off and it can just be between you and I or we can shed more blood."


End file.
